They're gone, we're human
by BlondeDisguisedAsARedhead
Summary: Being human wasn't going to be easy...
1. Chapter 1

-Disclaimer-

I don't own Being human, it was created by the amazing Toby Whitehouse and this is basically something i made up! :)

I think this will be really bad but please leave reviews :)

I do believe that our heroes becoming human was part of the devils dream, but for the purposes of this story they are really human. :)

"And you say you found this in your grandmothers attic?", Antiques roadshow was blaring from the old TV that was still housed in the living room of Honolulu heights. The trinity, Alex, Tom and Hal, sat on the squishy sofa silently, taking in the informative prime-time Sunday television. Sighing, Alex rose from her seat and walked into the large kitchen doors, her dress swinging with every step she took. Hal followed confused at what could be wrong with her that would make her miss their Sunday tradition.

"Damn plate, why must you have crusted pasta on you" Alex proclaimed as she scrubbed stubbornly at the pasta-in-question. Hal cautiously wandered in, keeping his distance he plucked up the courage to talk to her.

"I-Is everything OK, Alex?" Hal questioned her nervously, trying to show some emotion. Obviously scared, Alex jumped. The surprised look on her face turned to a smile as she knew it was Hal.

"Yeah- yeah I'm fine," Alex lied as she scrubbed more at the stubborn plate. "Just washing dishes." Knowing her better than that, Hal courageously advance forward slightly.

"Try the scourer" He advised her, passing her the utensil. "Are you sure you are OK? Usually you are as quiet as a mouse whilst Antiques Roadshow is on..."

Being human was always going to be hard. They knew that much, but what they didn't know was that life was never going to be normal for them. Memories of the adventures they had and the moments they shared constantly rang in their minds, reminding them of the days where ordinary wasn't an option. After they had defeated the devil Alex and Hal drove the long, awkward journey up to Scotland to visit Alex's family. The first thing they did as a couple.

"So you were kidnapped?" Brenden expressed his confusion about his dead daughter- now obviously alive- being sat in his living room with a bloke he had never met before.

"yeah pa, but I'm f-fine now, see!" Alex replied. Noticing how awkward Hal looked, she gently caressed his hand, comforting him whist her father inquisitively examined his daughter, internally taking in the story.


	2. Chapter 2: your hair is so soft

Tom had gone out for the weekend, Hal presumed he had gone off to talk to Allison. Alex and Hal were left alone in the house, the TV blaring. Much to Hal's surprise, Alex gently placed her head on his lap, holding his hand with one of her hands and caressing his hair with the other.

"Your hair is so soft" Alex spoke with softness in her otherwise harsh Scottish accent. Trying to provoke a response, she soon followed with, "What conditioner do you use?" Her laughter causing Hal to smile slightly, laughing awkwardly. Noticing his awkwardness, Alex pulled herself up to kiss him. Alarmed and shocked by her actions, Hal pulled away, unsure about what he should do next.

"_A-Alex..._" He said quietly, "_W-_" But before he could answer she had hooked her arms around his neck, kissing him again. Hal shivered. The feeling of Alex's tongue brushing against his causing him to moan slightly. This was a foreign concept to him, it had been over 100 years since he had ever kissed someone...

Slowly, Alex moved on top of him, kissing him tenderly. Hal jerked his head back, not wanting to get too carried away.

"Alex, I want to do this properly. You know that," Hal softly explained. Alex's face dropped but not wanting to cause hal any distress she backed off. Gently placing her head back on his lap and messing with his hair again.


	3. Chapter 3 Is this it?

The smell of bacon and egg filled the air. Alex and Tom sat patiently round the table, waiting for Hal to finish cooking. Alex's stomach grumbled and Hal couldn't help but giggle like a little girl.

"Someones hungry" Hal proclaimed, much to Alex's amusement. Placing two plates in front of Tom and Alex, Hal sat down between them.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Alex replied, smiling at him.

The time struck half past 9 and Tom scurried out to work, Hal staying behind as he wasn't working that day. An awkward silence hung in the air as Hal and Alex both sat in the living room of Honolulu Heights. No one stirred. The only sounds emanating were the occasional awkward coughs.

"Hal, can i ask you something?" Alex broke the silence, sounding slightly worried but inquisitive. "Is this how we are going to be every time we are alone?" Hal looked at her confused. He thought they were having a quiet day in, watching the television.

"Um I am not entirely sure. Courting has not been my forte for quite a while. " Hal replied, a look of concern overwhelmed his face.

"Hal..." Alex moved closer to him, her tone of voice deadly flat.

"Alex.."

She edged ever closer to him, she placed a lone hand on his chest, kissing him gently. Racing, his heart rate had sped up; he needed her but that would be rude. Or did she want this? Things were so much easier when "he" was around. Sex then death. No strings attached.

His fingers against her smooth hips and his longing becoming more desperate, he kissed her hungrily. His tongue brushing against hers, he writhed against her.

Pulling away, she rested her forehead on his. "Wow" she exclaimed. With a tone of voice that could only be described as described, she implored, "Now you can't keep me waiting Hal, really."

Agreeing with her, he nodded his head. "well then, follow me."


	4. Chapter 4: Will you

A/N

Hello! Sorry I disappeared for a few months, juggling GCSES, Twitter RP, and a social life is hard and I'm sorry for not updating this story :). Simple reason is I have been suffering with writers block so yeah. But here it is the much requested continuation of "They're gone, we're human" ! P.S This whole story is set a few months after they supposedly killed the devil.

"Allison? Ya ready ye'?" Tom shouted up the stairs to the room Allison was staying in. "We gotta be at the restaurant a' 6."

Looking in the mirror, Allison gazed at her painstakingly straightened hair in awe. Squealing, she thanked Alex, who was now daydreaming.

"At least someone in this house is up for going on dates. I wish Hal would grow a pair," she said dreamily, "Do you know what he said when I asked him if he wanted to go to the cinemas? No I think we best stay in." She mimicked his voice, bursting into a fit of laughter at Allison's attempt of holding back her giggles.

2 hours later

Allison smiled at Tom. "You're looking very dapper tonight."

"Ta, 'al made me put on a tie," he admitted, smiling lovingly at her. "You look very pretty."

Blushing, she smiled at him.

Never did the time ever feel more right for Tom. After losing Natasha, he had matured and decided he needed to talk to Allison again.

Parking outside the house, Tom took Allison's hand into his.

"Allison, Will ya do me the honour of-" before he could finish Allison had hugged and kissed him. "Of course I will Thomas!"


End file.
